Vongola Academy
by jcartstyle
Summary: Tsuna has lost contact with his best friend ever since he moved away. Hopes of finding him was in vain and he soon gave up, even forgetting his face. But one day, he was suddenly sent an offer letter to study in the most prestigious school in Italy, the Vongola Academy. What kind of adventures had been stored for the brunette when he arrived at the academy? (Pairings unrevealed ;P)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Domo, minna-san! My name is jcartstyle and here I present to you my first ever story! Yay...! (Clapping by myself. Met with awkward silence.). Eto... so, I hope that the story is to your liking and that you will enjoy it. And so... yeah, on with the story!**

**P.S: I know that this may displease you, but I won't be updating at a quick pace like some awesome authors can. But I'll already be very happy to have people reading my story. And I SWEAR that I will not give up this story. Especially after all the hard work of bursting my brain looking for informations. Arigato gozaimasu for reading.**

**Warning: This is going to be a Yaoi story. As in boyxboy relationship. So for those who are disgusted with that, I advice you to please leave this page at once before you get sick. As for yaoi fans, ENJOY! X3**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Onii-chan!"

"Ohayo, Tsuna!"

A five-year-old boy jumped to his feet and ran from his spot under the shady tree towards another boy who looked about seven. The older boy caught the younger one and spun him around, making him squeal happily.

"So where would you like to go today, Tsuna?" the older boy asked as he set Tsuna down.

The younger boy, known as Tsuna turned his large brown eyes towards a certain direction and pointed excitedly, "How about the amusement park?"

The older boy with blue eyes and long spiky blonde hair laughed, "Again, Tsuna? That's the third time."

"Demo, onii-chan haven't won me anything yet. You promised that you would," Tsuna pouted.

The blonde boy couldn't help but pinched Tsuna's cheeks lightly. Tsuna is just too cute! "Hai, hai. Shall we go then?"

"Un!"

The blonde boy ruffled Tsuna's equally spiky but fluffier brown hair as he took his hand and led him to the park.

* * *

"Onii-chan! That one! That one!"

"Hai, hai. Wakata, Tsuna."

The older boy paid his money and aimed carefully and the six bottles stacked neatly on the platform. He threw the ball and it just barely knocked the bottles down.

"Don't give up, onii-chan! You can do it!"

The blonde gave Tsuna a smile as he took aim again and threw his second ball and ended up successful.

"Yatta!"

"Congratulations, young man. You now have the choice of picking whichever gift you would like," the man behind the booth gestured to where the many toys were hanging.

"Come here, Tsuna," the older boy said.

Tsuna walked over curiously and squeaked when he was suddenly picked up by his 'onii-chan'.

"Take your pick, Tsuna."

"Hontoni?"

"Hai."

"Ja, I want that one!"

The booth man nodded and went to pick out the stuffed yellow lion with orange mane and passed it to Tsuna, who squealed a cheerful "arigatou!" before waving goodbye to the booth man.

The booth man waved back and slowly put down his hand and gazed at their disappearing form, "Ah, childhood. What fond memories."

* * *

"Wah~ Onii-chan. It's so beautiful up here," Tsuna sighed as he looked out of the Ferris wheel window that they were currently on. The city of Namimori contrasted beautifully against the red, yellow and orange sunset. It really is a wonderful sight.

"Yeah, it is."

Tsuna turned back to smile at his companion before turning back to look outside, not noticing the remorseful look on the blonde's face.

* * *

It was about five in the evening when the blonde boy bought Tsuna back to his home.

"Arigatou, onii-chan. Today has been a great day. Let's go out again tomorrow," Tsuna smiled happily as he gave the blonde boy a hug.

But instead of the hug that the brown-haired boy was expecting, he felt hands on his shoulders instead as the older boy said uncertainly, "Tsuna…"

Tsuna turned to look at the blonde and gasped lightly when he saw the look of pain and sadness in his eyes, "Onii-chan, daijobu? Are you sick? Do you need medicine?"

"Eh? No, no, Tsuna. I just wanted to tell you something."

Tsuna nodded to show the blonde that he was listening.

"I'm going away tomorrow."

Tsuna blinked, "That's ok, right?"

"Eh?"

"Onii-chan's going on a holiday, right?" Tsuna explained, "Then let's meet again when you come back."

The blonde blinked before shaking his head, "It's not that, Tsuna."

"Then…?"

"I'm moving to Italy. I'm not coming back."

"Not coming back…?"

"Gomen for not telling you earlier, Tsuna. I just don't want you to look so sad on our last few days together."

Tsuna clutched the toy lion tightly, "Usoh... Doushite?"

The blonde smiled sadly at Tsuna as he gave the little brunette a warm and long hug, "This is goodbye, Tsuna. Gomen…"

"Demo…", Tsuna gripped his lion more tightly as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, "demo…"

Too soon, the blonde let go. He bent down and kissed Tsuna's forehead, "Tsuna. I want you to promise me one thing."

Sniffing, Tsuna tried to rub away his tears that had started to flow down his cheeks, "What is it?"

"Smile," the blonde patted his fluffy hair, "no matter how much it hurts. All right? Now come on," he rubbed the rest of Tsuna's tears away, "smile for me."

Tsuna sniffled and took a deep breath before finally showing his brightest smile.

The blonde nodded proudly and stood up, "That's my Tsuna," Giving the brunette one last hug, he turned and walked away, trying to ignore the gaping hole in his heart that widens slowly at every step he took.

It wasn't until the blonde disappeared from sight that Tsuna's smile was gone and his tears started to flow freely again. Running into his house and ignoring his mother's greeting, Tsuna collapsed onto his bed and cried his heart out.

Nana, who knew about the moving, could do nothing more than to comfort her son when he hugged her and kept sobbing the words, "Onii-chan… onii-chan…"

For the next few days, Tsuna, who would not give up, kept going back to the park, waiting for the blonde to appear. He would even walk to the blonde's house, hoping to see him standing there, saying, "Gotcha, Tsuna!" with that smile of his, only to be met with the depressing sign that says 'House for Sell'.

It wasn't until a year has passed that Tsuna started packing everything that he had experienced or shared with the blonde into a box, not able to stand the pain. Every single photo, written notes and gifts, even the small trinkets went into the box except for the toy lion, which Tsuna cared too much to put it into the box. The box was then put into the back of his closet.

Three more years passed until Tsuna forgot about the box in the closet.

Two more years until Tsuna forgot who gave him the lion.

Two more years until Tsuna forgot the blonde's name.

One more year until Tsuna forgot him completely.

One more year until Tsuna received the offer letter from one of the most prestigious school in Italy, the Vongola Academy.

* * *

**...**

**... ...**

**... ... ...**

**Hai... so there you go. The prologue of Vongola Academy.**

**I apologize if it's too short for your liking but then it's only the PROLOGUE. Ahaha... so... May readers look forward to the next chapter! ;P**

**Oh, yes, I actually made translations on the Japanese words previously but I didn't bother adding them in here because they're the most basic ones and I'm sure everyone knows what they mean already. BUT if you don't, you're free to ask me. ^^ And I'm really sorry if you find that annoying.**

**Eh, I gotta stop rambling now. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Konichiwa, minna-san! Were you surprised at the update? I was, too. I didn't want to disappoint my readers so I decided to set myself a rule.**

**Rule to self:**

**For every five chapters that I have completed, I have to post up a new chapter.**

**Basically, it means that I actually have already four other chapters in my file. Only that I will only update once I have five extra chapters. Why not upload all at once, you ask? It's so that if I suddenly find my time EXTREMELY cramped and full with no chance of updating at all, then I can make an exception and upload a new chapter immediately from my file. Nice, yes?**

**That way, I can also pressure myself in quickly writing another chapter so that I won't lose my pace XD**

**Arigato gozaimasu for reading.**

**Warning: This is going to be a Yaoi story. As in boyxboy relationship. So for those who are disgusted with that, I advice you to please leave this page at once before you get sick. As for yaoi fans, ENJOY! X3**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Tsu-kun! Have you packed your toothbrush?"

"Hai, okaa-san!"

Tsunayoshi Sawada sighed as his mother asked her tenth- twentieth?- question about his packing.

"What about your underwear?"

"Okaa-san!"

"Maa, maa, Tsu-kun. I'm just worried," Nana came with a smile on her face.

Tsunayoshi, otherwise known as Tsuna, sighed as his mother looked over her son's room, trying to spot anything that her son may miss, "You do that too much, okaa-san."

"Ha ha, one can't be too carele- Tsu-kun?"

"Hai?"

"What's this?" Nana asked as she pulled out a small box from the back of his closet.

"I have no idea. Why is it even in there?"

Nana placed the box among the other luggage and boxes that was stacked outside Tsuna's room, "I think you should probably bring it with you Tsuna. It may be important."

"Kaa-san…"

Tsuna shook his head tiredly but smiled at his mother. He may be tired of his mother's manner now but he will surely miss her in the next few years.

* * *

A few weeks ago, Tsuna had checked the letter box and found something which is out of place among the rest of the junk mail. Picking out the expensive piece of envelope, he was extremely surprised to see his own name typed on it. It turns out to be an offer letter to study in a high school.

But here's the thing: it's not just an ordinary letter to any ordinary high school. It was an offer letter to study aboard in VONGOLA ACADEMY, one of, if not, the most prestigious schools in Italy. Now, most students would have immediately jumped at the fortunate chance of going to such a famous school for their education.

But not our Tsuna. No.

Tsuna had grown anxious and worried, wondering if the academy had somehow sent it to the correct person. Maybe this was supposed to be for another Tsunayoshi Sawada who lived nearby. But after at least a dozen times of checking proved that the letter was indeed his. Nobody else's. HIS.

Even so, Tsuna still worry over the letter. Should he go?

He looked into the mirror.

From what he had heard, Vongola Academy was suppose to be a school that accepts students that were gifted, whether academically, physically or even in their own hobbies.

The boy in the mirror looked back. Normal spiky but fluffy brown hair that could not be tamed, no matter how hard he tried. Large doe like brown eyes the same shade as his hair stared back. Face with a few hints of baby fat. Good waist size but less than average height for a healthy 15-year-old teenage boy. All in all, a typical average boy next door. But then he had more flaws than talents.

His results were failing, he isn't good in any kinds of sports, and he does not have any hobbies. Heck, he can't even make any friends, well, except one but he moved to who-knows-where two years ago. AND he is the school bullies' favorite target.

Tsuna sighed, his reflection doing the same. I'm bad at everything, I have no friends and I'm not even half to good looking. Why on earth am I chosen?

He was planning on refusing at first but Nana had been so delighted he had gotten this chance. Her happiness caused him to not have the heart to refuse and so he accepted. Then what his mother said shocked him.

"This is a chance for you to start over your life, Tsu-kun. Go and make use of it."

"Okaa-san."

So she had noticed. She knew about his problems, even though he tried so hard to hide it and to not worry her. Ever since Iemitsu had been involved in an accident while on a business trip and had been in a coma, Nana had tried so hard to help her and Tsuna with the expenses. Tsuna, worried about his mother, had tried his best in school.

But that simple task proved to be difficult when the bullies picked on him for his size and the news about his father in the hospital. They laughed at him, beat him up and even took his money away.

Other students were too scared of the bullies to help him with his problems. Nobody tried to help him.

The environment felt too unsafe for Tsuna. He started showing little effort.

The teachers scolded him for his results, not trying to find out the true reason, only blaming it on his laziness or 'stupidity'.

The nickname "Dame-Tsuna" came up.

And that hurt. It really did.

Tsuna, however, did not show it. For he remembered that many years ago, though he had forgotten who, someone had once told him, "Smile, no matter how much it hurts."

And he had promised that person that he would. He was not one to break promises. So he smiled. Every single day.

While no one knew the truth behind that bright smile.

No one. Not his classmates. Not his teacher. Not his neighbor. No one.

Except his mother.

* * *

Tsuna gazed at the letter. While he still believed it to be a mistake, he felt grateful. For whoever it was that had given him this blessing.

"Tsu-kun? Time to go!"

"E-eh? Already?" Tsuna exclaimed as he jumped from where he had been leaning on the car after loading the car with his luggage.

Nana giggled at her son's actions. She unlocked the car, "Ikimashou".

Tsuna blinked before smiling warmly at his mom, "Hai."

Seriously, he is going to miss her.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Italy…**

A figure is sleeping soundly at the desk in his room. He snored softly on, not noticing when a red-haired boy entered his room.

The red-haired boy sighed, "Seriously…"

He walked over to the sleeping teen and shook him gently, "Giotto."

Snore.

"Giotto."

Snore.

"…"

Snore.

"HEY, ASARI AND ALUDE ARE MAKING OUT!"

It was a pretty funny sight really.

Giotto awoke with a jolt, looking around frantically, saying, "Where? Where?" before toppling over his chair and landing flat on his face.

The red-haired boy snorted.

"G…" Giotto moaned as he slowly curled himself until he was on his hands and knees.

"Hey, not my fault that you won't wake up."

"But couldn't you do it normally?" Giotto pouted as he rubbed his sore blonde head.

"I did."

"You called that normal?"

G shrugged, "Desperate times comes with desperate measures."

Giotto finally sat up and yawned, "And what weird taste you have. Asari and Alaude? I mean, come on. As if that blonde menace will let anyone near his lips within 5 feet. And Asari has the hots for you so that makes it even weirder."

Ignoring his friend's squawks and spluttering, Giotto stood up and stretched.

"I'm telling you there's nothing and I mean, NOTHING between me and that music freak! Why would you…"

"G."

"W-what?"

"I'm kidding."

G huffed as tried to regain his composure.

"It's the other way round."

And there goes the wasted effort.

Giotto laughed while gripping his best friend's wrists to prevent getting clobbered, "Hahaha! G, you're so easy to tease sometimes." He allowed his friend to yell for a few more seconds before asking, "So? Why are you here?"

G glared at him for changing the topic before straightening himself once more and asked him, "So, have you heard?"

Giotto looked confused, "Heard what?"

"The new transfer student is going to be here. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow… Wait, SERIOUSLY?"

Nod.

Giotto gave a yelp as he scrambled around, "I forgot! Shit, I have to find dad. I haven't-"

"Giotto…"

"-even arranged his room yet. Hell, I haven't asked dad to put him-"

"Giotto…"

"-in the one next to me either. Great, now where's my-"

"GIOTTO!"

Giotto stopped halfway from searching his blazer as he turned wide blue eyes at his friend. G was holding a letter from the chairman to him. That was easily found out by the stamp with a big 'R' on it.

"This is…"

"It's a letter from your dad," G sighed as Giotto took it, "It contains the details about the welcoming of the new transfer student tomorrow."

Giotto read through the letter before sighing and smiled at G, "Thanks for bringing me this letter, G."

G patted his friend's back, "Well, Giotto, considering who it is, I'll do anything to help you."

Giotto's eyes softened, "Thank you."

"And to see you act like a lovesick fool, which is really hilarious."

A tick appeared on Giotto's forehead, "G…"

"I think that you once fell into the pool when…"

"G! I'm not in love with him!"

"So, what was he like again? Your childhood friend," G shoved his friend's useless denial aside.

Giotto glared at his best friend before a nostalgic smile entered his face, "He's the warmest person you will ever meet. But then…"

G looked at his friend who had a slightly down casted look on his face.

_I wonder if you still remember me… Tsuna…_

* * *

**...**

**... ...**

**So here ends Chapter 1! I do hope that my dear readers enjoyed reading it. Ah yes, before I forget, I would like to apologize about the previous chapter. I had thought that what I have uploaded from my file will be the same as how it would be in here. So there are actually quite a few missing line breaks from the previous chapter.**

**Oh, and forgive me as well for my horrible grammar.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Minna-san, tadaima! First of all, gomenasai for the long wait. I do have my reasons. I know it's unforgivable and there should be no excuses but I'll still explain anyway.**

**1. I was suddenly told that I'm going to study overseas, so no using my laptop for at least 3 weeks. You know, with all the packing and travelling.**

**2. My new current home and the atmosphere is completely diferent from my hometown... ARGGHH! Having to adapt is taking too long T^T**

**3. New course, new classes, endless assignments and presentations T^T I hate those the most...**

**4. I was suppose to upload this three weeks ago, then poof! No internet connection... ):(**

**But fortunately, ta-da! Here it is. Sorry that it's not as long as you all like but I hope you will enjoy it all the same.**

**Ja, matte itadaki arigatōgozaimasu!**

**Note:**

**"Domo!" – Italian**

**"**_**Domo!" – Japanese**_

_**Domo! – Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Chaiman's Office…**

Dino sighed as he arranged the student's files. _A new transfer student, eh?_

He tilted his head slightly. _I wonder what he's like. I mean, being a new student is one thing, but to transfer in MID-TERM is another…_

"Dino."

"Ah, yes, Reborn?" Dino jumped nervously when the chairman addressed him. Don't get him wrong. Dino is not afraid of the chairman. Not at all. It's just his aura that makes him nervous, that's all. Well, yes Reborn can be scary sometimes but that is completely normal for him.

Well, as normal as he can be. I mean, come on, who keeps a chameleon as a pet? A shape-shifting one at that?

"Don't you think you should…?"

"Eh? EH?! Is it time already?"

Reborn watched in amusement as the files that Dino were holding slipped through his arms and fell to the floor with an almighty crash, sending the contents flying everywhere. The amusement increase when Dino promptly slipped on the scattered papers and landed painfully on his butt.

"Ow…"

"Dino, there's no need to rush. You still have an hour's time."

"Huh?" Dino glanced at the clock and, sure enough, there's still plenty of time to go and fetch the newbie who is the talk of the academy. He sighed in relief, "Ah… Then what is it that you wanted me to do, Reborn?"

Reborn leaned forward, resting his head on the clasped hands in front of him, "I just wanted to remind you to remember to bring Giotto with you."

"Oh! I almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me," the blonde grinned nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"But don't you think that you really should go now, too? You know how many obstacles there are in this academy."

"Obstacles?"

The only answer Dino received was a green pocket knife that flew and wedged itself into the wall right next to Dino's head before he disappeared in the next second. Reborn walked over and plucked the knife out of the wall, said knife changing back into its original shape as the green chameleon curled its tail around Reborn's finger lovingly.

"That always brings back the memories, eh, Leon?"

* * *

"*grumble… That Reborn… I wonder what obstacle is he talking about?"

Dino sighed in defeat as he swept his hair back, allowing a clearer view of his bright caramel eyes and good-looking face. He adjusted his glasses slightly while walking down the hall towards the second year classes to find Giotto. Unfortunately, he bumped into a certain raven by the name of Kyoya Hibari, who happened to be patrolling the area.

"Hn…" the assistant head prefect raised his eyebrows in irritation, looking to see who had bumped into him and to bite that person to death. The irritation was soon replaced by excitement when he saw who it was.

"_Haneuma_," Hibari greeted, pulling out his tonfas and stood in a fighting stance.

Dino held up his hands immediately, "Ah, not today, Kyoya! I'm on a busy schedule."

"Who cares?" Hibari's steel grey eyes suddenly gleamed. Dino, seeing that expression dozens of times before managed to dodge just as a tonfa flew at where his head had been a few seconds ago. While Hibari was regaining himself, Dino took his chance and darted down the hall, Hibari on his tail a few seconds later.

"_C-cotto matte_, Kyoya!"

"Come back here and stop acting like the herbivore you are."

"I don't have time for this!"

"Excuses."

Dino yelped when he bumped into someone as he turned around the left corner. Fortunately, the person he knocked into managed to maintain his balance. However, Dino found himself unlucky for the second time that day. He was knocked to the ground again.

"Ouch…"

"Ah, I'm sorry! Are you all right?"

Dino's head snapped to that voice and saw a worried looking Giotto, with his hand outstretched, and a scowling G next to him, patting himself. Apparently, G was not pleased at the accident.

"Oh, I'm -"

"_Haneuma_!"

Ok, make that unlucky the third time.

Everything happened in a blur the next second. Dino grabbed Giotto's hand and tugged him along, running away from a steaming Hibari and an angry G, who was shouting after them.

"Woah! Mr. Dino! What's goin -"

"Not now, Giotto. Not until we've put enough distance between us and Kyoya," Dino panted.

The two of them took a shortcut through the baseball field. A sudden crack was heard. Giotto, who has better instincts than Dino, tugged his head lower to avoid a wild ball that came flying at their heads as they neared the car park.

"_Oh, gomenasai, Dino-sensei_!" a spiky black-haired hair boy called out when he saw his favorite teacher running past him with an exhausted Giotto in tow, "And you too, _Giotto-senpai_!"

"Ah, it's alright, Yamamoto-kun!" Dino yelled back while Giotto waved.

They finally reached Dino's car and scrambled in. Dino managed to start the car and pulled out of the parking lot just as Hibari arrived. Hibari stood with an annoyed expression when he saw his prey disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"Next time, I will definitely _kamikorosu_."

* * *

"What on earth happened, Mr. Dino?"

"You know Kyoya, Giotto. He never gives up," Dino panted as he adjusted his car to a more reasonable speed after Hibari is out of sight.

Giotto sighed, "I wonder who was the one who started it. It's sort of unbelievable that you won the best Whipping Awards with that clumsiness of yours."

"Giotto!"

"It reminds me of Tsuna," Giotto said suddenly.

Dino glanced over. Giotto had a soft smile on his face and was gazing out the window.

Dino gave his own smile, "Shall we go?"

* * *

Tsuna tapped his feet as he glanced at his watch again. They're late. He shoved his hands into his pocket again. He had finally arrived in Italy after the horrible long hours of being in the plane and the tearful separation with his mother. He smiled fondly when he remembered his mother, who kept kissing him goodbye, drawing attention of anyone nearby. He was embarrassed, of course, but he put up with it, for it was his last few minutes with his mother after all.

"Take care, Tsu-kun. _Okaa-san_ will miss you very much."

"_Hai_."

"Tsu-kun will definitely come back during the holidays, right?"

"_Hai, okaa-san_."

Tsuna looked down at the handkerchief in his hand. His mother gave it to him at the last minute when a tear had suddenly escaped from his eyes without him realizing it. He smiled and held it close to him.

_Okaa-san…_

A red sports car suddenly drove in at quite a high speed and screeched to a halt in front of Tsuna.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna squeaked, shocked at the sudden appearance.

The car doors opened and…

_Wah…_

The blonde from the driver's side had long blonde hair that was swept to one side, the right fringes covering a part of his face. Caramel eyes hid behind a pair of glasses and there is a hint of a tattoo poking out of the white dress shirt that the blonde was wearing. A dark brown jacket accompanied his dress shirt, making the color of his eyes stand out.

The other blonde that had stepped out from the passenger's side was wearing a white dress shirt as well but it was covered partially by a black blazer with orange linings and a red tie. Definitely a student by the looks of that uniform. This blonde has hair that sticks up in different directions, defying gravity, and sky blue eyes. Tsuna could not help but compare the similarities between them. But the blonde is better-looking, of course.

They both had on warm smiles as they walked gracefully towards Tsuna. Everything about them just screams, 'Perfectly Perfect'.

_Subarashidesu…_

Well, that is, until the first blonde suddenly caught his foot on the curb. He yelped and flapped his arms like a windmill before falling onto the ground with an unpleasant SPLAT!

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"_Ah, are you all right?_" Tsuna asked in Japanese unconsciously as he helped the other blonde pick up the one on the ground. Fortunately, they both understood his language.

"_Ahaha! I'm ok. Thank you. Oh, would you happen to be Tsunayoshi Sawada?" _the glasses blonde asked while rubbing his red nose.

"_Hai. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Hajimemashite."_

"_Domo, Tsunayoshi. My name's Dino Cavallone and I'll be your English teacher. I also teach Italian as a private tutor."_

"_Ah, just Tsuna is fine."_

"_Konichiwa, Tsuna. I'm Giotto. Yes, just Giotto. I am one of your school mates and senior. "_

_Giotto? Giotto… that name rings a bell…_

"_Are you ready to go, Tsuna?"_ Dino asked, opening the car door for him.

"_Hai, Dino-sensei."_

Tsuna was surprised when Giotto climbed into the backseat after him instead of sitting back at the front.

* * *

The trip towards the academy was quiet. Which shouldn't be that surprising since Tsuna is a new student after all. New students are often shy.

_Well, not that often._ Giotto grimaced as he recalled trying to welcome his best friend's younger brother, Hayato Gokudera. The silver-haired teen merely scowled at him and refused to return the greeting, which ended with a huge argument between the two brothers. Of course, Lady Luck decided to abandon them and allowed Alaude to _coincidentally_ run into them during his patrol.

Let's just say they had a tour around the whole campus three times.

Giotto was just deciding on what to say when Tsuna broke the silence first.

"_Ano… Dino-sensei, Giotto-san?"_

"_Hai, Tsuna?" _Dino looked at Tsuna through the mirror.

"_I actually do know how to speak Italian... Ano… I mean, I AM coming to study in Italy after all so…"_

"_Hontou, Tsuna? Ja… _Benvenuti in Italia!_ "_

"E per Vongola Academy," Giotto continued.

Tsuna beamed brightly, imaginary stars and yellow background shining behind him, "Grazie, ragazzi!"

Giotto and Dino blushed at the expression. Tsuna's smile can be really bright and captivating.

"Ah! Dino-sensei! There's a car coming! _Abunai!_ "

Dino gave an unmanly yelp as he swerved his car to the right, earning a rude gesture from the driver that he almost knocked into.

"Dino-sensei! Are you all right? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Ah~ I really messed up there. I'm fine, Tsuna."

Giotto stared at Tsuna worriedly for a few seconds before allowing a smile to appear on his face. Chuckling lightly, he slumped back into his seat.

Tsuna is finally in Italy.

However, the smile soon turned slightly painful.

_However, you don't remember me, do you, Tsuna?_

* * *

**Notes:**

**Benvenuti in Italia! – Welcome to Italy!**

**E per Vongola Academy – And to Vongola Academy**

**Grazie, ragazzi! – Thank you, guys!**

**Abunai! – Watch out!**


End file.
